The Adventure Of Alexandra Darkangel
by BloodandDarkRoses
Summary: Alexandra and her sister Ava are kidnapped in Malistaire's reigh over the spiral. She is forced to work for him and take what ever is thrown at her without a fight. Will Malistaire die in the end ? will Aexandra be a slave forever ? find out in my new story ! Rated T for language.


**Hey sorry i didn't get to write for very long I had some issues but im good now but this is my new story The Adventures Of Alexandra DarkAngel. I've gotten some help from BuBuwinters that was my first review on anything so that was great for me :) so ya enjoy!**

**BuBuwinters: thank you for reviewing and im sorry to say that i am discontinuing that story because it just doesn't seem right but im back with a new good draft of my new story :) **

( Alexandra's POV )

It finally happened. Malistaire has taken over the spiral and has made everyone a slave. Malistaire raised his arms victoriously in the air and said "Now you see, I am the most powerful wizard in the spiral no one can defeat me!." I stood there in utter shock and fear as I watched the last hope of our freedom die right in front of me. Malistaire glanced over at the stands of frightened wizards and laughed at his slaves, he smiled a sweet yet fake smile, a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning came from the dark and gloomy sky. Friends and families where hugging each other for protection as they stared at the dark necromancer.

"I'm so scared "My sister said to me

"I am too, as long as you stay with me and stay out of trouble you'll be fine " I replied

I looked back at Malistaire riding his dragon up ahead, I stared at him hard glaring and cursing under my breath. In the distance I saw this castle with different shades of Black Grey and Red, when we got to the castle he gave orders to the Draconians to put all of us in cells. My sister looked up at me with a tear stained face and fear in her eyes then I was grabbed by two Draconians and thrown in a cell with my sister and some other Novice wizards. There was an eerie silence in my cell, my best friend Marissa was the first one to break the silence" What do you think is going to happen to us?" she asked.

I thought for a moment and said "I don't have the slightest clue "

I glanced around the room looking for something use full, I found these little beds in the corner and said " We should all go to sleep, it's been a rough day " I stood, picked up my sister and put her in the bed closest to mine. I laid down thinking and asking myself so many questions, are we gonna be ok? Is my mother still alive? There were so many different questions that I didn't have answers to. As I slipped into my covers I fell asleep in the cold dark cell.

... Time Skip...

It's been a couple days since me and my sister have been taken to Castle Dragonspyre. I was sitting in my cell with Marissa after a whole morning of training when Malistaire chose some poor wizard to torture just for fun. I was sort of used to hearing the screams of other wizards but it still gave me the chills. Four Draconians arrived at my cell I was hoping they weren't here for me but they were " Master Malistaire requests your presence in the Throne room" I stayed in my spot pondering if I should get up or stay , but I had to move or they would drag me out. I stood up and left the cell

"What does he want?" I asked

"We don't know" they hissed back at me

My chains jerked forward, bringing the group to a stop, and Alex grimaced as Malistaire eyed her from where he was sitting, he rose from the chair made of skulls and took the chain from the bug-eyed Wraith. "My dear "he touched my cheek, I pulled away and glared at him

"Don't touch me!" I yanked the chain away but lost my balance and fell to the floor. He picked up my chain and forced me upwards to give me a hard slap to the face, I grunted and fell back to the floor.

"Take her back to her cell, I don't have the patients right now" he said bluntly, the next thing I knew I was being dragged back to my cell.

**I hope you guys liked that I'm sorry it's so short I don't really have a lot of ideas but yea there will be other chapters coming soon ! byeeeee **


End file.
